


【水源】做吧！我们！

by xieerbai



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieerbai/pseuds/xieerbai
Summary: 小情侣就是要在一起做爱做的事
Relationships: Eun Jiwon/Jang Suwon
Kudos: 2





	【水源】做吧！我们！

“做吧，我们！”张水院听到殷志源闪着双亮晶晶的眼睛，露出两颗门牙一脸期待地看着他说。

他愣了一下，做什么？

第一反应当然是爱，成为情侣这段时间来，因为各种原因，并没有同宿过，也没有谁主动提起这件事。

毕竟到了这个年龄，那件事已经不是全部了。

那是做什么啊？

“做什么？”张水院虽然不抱任何期待，但还是小小的，只有小小的，瞄了眼对方的裤裆。

毫无动静啊。

“脱毛！巴厘岛式……还是什么式的……”殷志源不知道从哪里听来的词，一知半解的，不控制音量地说出来，也不害臊。

张水院觉得好笑。这哥比他空长了两岁，却什么都不知道，有时候纯情地像个处男。

“谁给谁做……不是，哥，好脏啊，为什么要互相做这种事。”张水院摆出嫌弃脸，实际上也很嫌弃，谁要碰男人那里啊。

殷志源突然不好意思起来，为了掩盖他又突然暴怒，呵斥“不做就不做！我也嫌弃你！”

他那天听别人调侃水院做过脱毛，他便接了一句是他帮忙做的，被人嘲笑说这是情侣间才能做的事。

是情侣没错啊，但张水院也不愿意。

他暴怒后又有点委屈，把手往自己身上擦了擦，说“那算了，我回家玩游戏。”说着真的起身，打算走人。

张水院抓住他的手，站起来扑到人怀里，殷志源就没动任凭人抱着。

张水院头低低的说，“不然哥我们真的做吧，嗯？”

“我保证会舒服的。”

殷志源还不知道做什么反应就被人推到卧室。

这里是张水院的本家，床不大，有些老旧但是舒服。

张水院亲吻着他，驾轻就熟地脱掉殷志源的衣服，一件一件，只剩下最里面的老头背心。

殷志源微弱地反抗，但是不知道对方的手掌有什么魔力，摸过的地方一阵战栗，他就像是以前养过的那只小狗，被摸爽了会主动躺下来，撬开双腿露出柔软的肚皮。

张水院把人下身脱了个精光，全身只剩下背心和白袜子，他将人包进被窝，走去把卧室门关紧。

殷志源赤裸着，爱人却突然去做无关紧要的事，他正要发火，就听见外面玄关大门打开的声音，张妈妈回来了。他顿时噤声，只用眼睛杀死张水院。

张水院啪嗒一声把门反锁，走过来将人拥入怀里，轻咬着耳朵说，“哥不要发出声音哦。”

说着他握起殷志源的那处缓慢揉搓，“哥现在也跑不了了，嘿嘿。”

两人都是有经验的人，在这种事上也不扭捏。张水院三两下就把自己的衣服脱掉，搂着殷志源上下摸索着吃豆腐。

他用膝盖顶开对方的大腿，轻轻揉搓那处，隔着老头背心亲吻rt，轻轻撕咬舔舐，将背心浸湿一块。殷志源看着害羞，想脱掉这件碍事的。张水院阻止，将衣服拉上去堆在锁骨处，又低下头继续舔，把两边都照顾到。

殷志源稍往后仰，被舔得鼻息急促，他低声说“够了！”也没见人停下。他不耐地推了推人，人却往下，用鼻子碰了碰已经昂扬的头，抬眼看了看殷志源，张嘴吞了下去。

“！”这下什么都说不出来了。他抬起胳膊掩住眼睛，过了会又放进嘴巴里咬住，试图挡住将要溜出口的轻吟。

老房子隔音不算好，他能听到阿姨在客厅走来走去的声音，似乎是知道儿子在房间，刻意轻缓了动作，但还是能听到。

真的是双重折磨，殷志源眼角发红，抓着张水院的肩头，用眼神求他慢一点。

这对张水院来说也是折磨，他吐出那东西，牵过殷志源的手，让他帮自己撸一撸。

殷志源回过神，眼睛泪汪汪的，想要控诉张水院却没有任何威慑力。他抓扯着张水院的猪毛，龇牙咧嘴的，却是将人扯到跟前，犹豫了一下亲了一口嘴唇，就用牙齿磨着水院的耳垂，连带着耳钉一起啃。

张水院痛得很，五官都皱在一起，但他也不理会，从枕头下找到管未开封的润滑剂，直接往殷志源股间抹。

“……呀……？我？”殷志源停下动作，挡住张水院的手，疑惑发问。

张水院不答，挑眉看了一下，手掌从人脖颈沿着脊柱往下滑。

殷志源放弃了，算了，忙内爱做啥做啥吧。

他躺下，自己掰开大腿，揪过被子咬住，瞪了一眼张水院抬了抬下巴。

张水院笑，这时候懂得还挺多。

他将手指涂满润滑剂，又往殷志源股间挤了很多，慢慢将两指往里塞。

殷志源皱眉闭上眼，小殷志源都有点垂头丧气。

张水院亲了一口小殷志源，没有停止动作，很快加到三指，进出也越来越通畅。

小殷志源也慢慢起来，殷志源哼哼唧唧的，张水院了然，另一只手帮他疏解，顺便揉了揉圆球。

差不多可以了，他撤出手指换上自己的，一点一点地往里面挤。

不算太顺利，殷志源不太配合，张水院抓过他乱抓的双手压住，一意孤行往前行进。

待进入两人都松了一口气，接下来就是无聊但亲密的活塞运动。

房间里只有让人羞耻的黏腻水声，张妈妈养的狗偶尔在房门外吠叫，扒门上挠抓，都让殷志源紧张。

他向来保守，恪守礼仪，这件事已经超出他的认知外。

太不孝了这臭小子！

张水院享受于殷志源的紧张，他甚至希望狗能多来叫嚷，紧致的感受真的太好了。

黏腻的水声逐渐速度加快，噗嗤噗嗤的钻进殷志源耳朵里，他心里叫喊着，身体跟随律动上下起伏着，手不禁扣住张水院的手臂，脚难耐地在张水院的腰间蹭动，兔牙咬住下唇，不敢发出丁点声音。

张水院知道他快到了，俯下身撬开他唇舌，手扶着腰使两人贴合地更紧密些。

再两下便也不压抑自己，两人喘着气一起泄了出来。

休息了一会，殷志源起身到处找衣服，身上的背心已经是湿哒哒的，尤其是胸前的两块。他嫌恶地脱掉甩到张水院身上，直接套上卫衣，边穿边说，“你疯了？胆子这么大？嗯？哥你也敢上？”

张水院哧哧哧笑，撑着头看没找到内裤光着屁股到处走的爱人，说“哥不是也爽到了吗？”

殷志源甩了一个眼神，不说话，张水院站起来走过去抱着人，晃来晃去撒娇“有没有爽到嘛，我尽力了呢哥～～～～～”

殷志源无语，十分暴躁，一把甩开人说“赶紧把你内裤给我一条你个西八臭小子你给我等着下次你要是在我家你就死定了草”

所以还有下次，张水院主动哔掉脏话，提取了有效信息，摸摸下巴去给哥找内裤了。


End file.
